Love Blossoms Here
by Starlit Broom
Summary: Sequel to The Best Times of Our Lives; Chapter Seven just posted.
1. Beyond Hogwarts

Greetings and salutations! This is the sequel to "The Best Times of Our Lives." If you haven't read that, I don't suggest that you start with this. Some of it may not make sense. I can't believe that it has taken this long to get around to this! Well, I hope that you like it, it's titled: Love Blossoms Here  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
Lily got off of the Hogwarts Express and crossed the barrier from Platform 9 ¾. She looked around for her sister and her parents. Petunia stood on her tiptoes and waved. "Lily! Lily! Over here!" Lily smiled and rushed towards her parents.  
  
Lily's mother looked at her daughter. "You've grown since I saw you last." She frowned. "You're almost as tall as me now."  
  
Lily's father laughed. "Both of your daughters are taller than you are, dear. You'll just have to get used to that." He hefted Lily's trunk and carried it to the car. Lily and her mother argued about their respective heights to the car.  
  
"Did you have a nice time at school, dear? Did you learn a lot of neat things?" Lily's father turned the car onto Privet Drive. At the mention of Hogwarts, Petunia snorted.  
  
Lily glanced at her sister. She knew how much Petunia hated the mere mention of Hogwarts. "Yeah, dad, school was fine. How was your school year, Petunia?"  
  
"It was fine, Lily. I have a new friend that I want you to meet. We're going to have so much fun this summer! You remember my friend Shirley, right? Well, she invited the lot of us to go to her beach house! It's going to be great. Mom and Dad already said that we could go." Petunia was so excited. Lily was glad to be home.  
  
***********  
  
One week later, Petunia, Lily, and Petunia's friends Toby, Castor, Michael, Shirley and Jeff Plunket were at Shirley's beach house playing in the sand and surf and generally having a good time. The guys were off seeing how long they could hold their breath under water while the girls were lying on towels in the sun. "I've noticed that you and Toby have been getting close recently, Lily. Anything going on?" Shirley sat up and pushed her sunglasses off of her face.   
  
Lily buried her toes in the sand and smiled. "He's just being very nice. Nothing special is going on." Trying to change the subject, Lily said, "What is everyone wearing to the beach party tonight?"  
  
***********  
  
Walking towards loud music and laughter, Lily and her friends chatted amicably about all of the things that they would see and do there. When they got there, there were hundreds and hundreds of people. There were little booths with games and all types of food to eat. In the center, there was a lighted platform with a live band playing all types of music from oldies to modern rock 'n' roll. Lily and her friends decided to all split up and meet up at the dance in a few hours. Lily got paired up with Toby, and they decided to try the American fare at a nearby booth. After getting some Chicago style pizza, they walked over to a table and sat down.  
  
"So, how do you like the school that you go to, Lily?" Toby asked. "It's a music school, right?"  
  
"Close, Toby," answered Lily. "It's a dance school. I absolutely love it. Right now I'm taking jazz lessons. It can get really hard trying to keep up with my studies and dance lessons also, but it is really worth it. I love dancing."  
  
"Oh. I guess that there is no chance that you would, well,I was hoping that maybe you would stick around next year and go to school with the rest of us, " Toby looked at her as he took her hand in his. "You don't have a boyfriend at that school of yours, do you?"  
  
Lily blushed. "I am kind of seeing someone. His name is James."  
  
"Yeah, you probably have a ton of guys standing in line waiting to go out with you." Toby sighed. "Since you're only kind of seeing someone, maybe you could date me while you are home this summer."  
  
Lily was in conflict. Toby had been flirting furiously with her, and she had really started to like him. She had to admit that she was lonely without James and her school friends, and she was having a wonderful time with Petunia and her friends, but what about James? She really cared about him. He had only sent her one owl all summer, and it was almost the end of June. She sent him one every other day. "Well, Toby, I'll have to think about it. But I promise, I'm not about to start dating anyone else this summer, and if I do, it would be you."  
  
Toby smiled and said, "Well, that's about all I can expect. How about we go cut a rug on that platform, and you can show me some of those dance school moves."  
  
***********  
  
Lily went home that night with several things running around in her head. Should I go back to school? I know that if I stay away, Voldemort won't come looking for me anymore. If I stay here, I can go to a normal school, have a normal life, and never have to think about witches or wizards or anything like that again. But what about James? I think that I love him. Toby is being so sweet though. What if he and I were to fall in love instead? I wish that I could just talk to James about this. With us being together, he can't give me an unbiased view. Lily picked up her cat Glitch and cradled him in her arms. "What do you think, Glitch? Should I break up with James and stay here? Or should I go back to Hogwarts?" Glitch replied by licking her nose. "Thanks, Glitch, I needed that." Lily made up her mind to do something. She sat down and wrote a letter.  
  
Dear James,  
  
How is your summer going? I am having so much fun here at the beach. I'm sorry that I haven't been able to get back to you sooner, I've been a little busy. I have to tell you something, and I don't think that you are going to like it. I think that we should see other people. I don't know if I am going to come back to Hogwarts this year or not, and I don't think that a long distance relationship between us would work out. I'm so sorry, James. I feel terrible about this after what you and everyone did for me last year, but I feel that it is the only thing that I can do right now. I do love you, but I don't know if I love you that way anymore. Please don't hate me, James. I'm just confused and scared right now. If you're wondering if there is someone else, there isn't. There is only the thought that there might be someone else. I love you, James, more than you'll ever know. I'm so sorry.  
  
All of my love,  
Lily.  
  
Lily sat on her bed and reread the letter several times. She lay it on her bedside table and shut off the light. She glanced one more time at the letter, and rolled over and went to sleep.  
  
***********  
  
Petunia crept into Lily's bedroom. She wanted to surprise her sister when she woke her up. When Petunia walked over to Lily's bed, she saw the letter sitting on her bedside table. Petunia picked it up and read it. Not going back to that school? That's fantastic!! Lil and I are going to have so much fun this year!! Petunia lay the letter back where it was and left her sister's room. Petunia would let her sleep the rest of the morning.  
  
Lily awoke with a start. For a moment, she was disoriented, and then she remembered where she was. She looked over at the letter lying on her bedside table, sighed, and picked it up. She rummaged through her suitcase holding her clothes for the summer and found her wand lying at the bottom where she had left it. She put it high in the air, and gold sparks flew from the end of it. A few moments later, there was a post owl tapping at her window. She tied the letter to its leg, and dropped a few knuts in the pouch tied there. "Goodbye, James, " she whispered.  
  
  



	2. A Surprise Visit

Don't freak out, It's just the first Chapter. Read. Disclaimer: Yadda yadda yadda.   
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
Lily began to unpack her suitcase. She had yet to tell anyone if she had decided to not go to Hogwarts again this year or not. She had not made up her mind completely herself. She was glad to be back home where she could think, even though she had had a lot of fun at the beach with her sister and their friends. She wanted to talk to her mom before she could make a decision.  
  
"Mom?" Lily called out.  
  
"In here dear," came her mother's voice from the direction of the kitchen. Lily walked down the long hallway, and sat on a barstool across the counter from where her mother was preparing dinner.  
  
"Mom? What do you think about me going to Hogwarts?" Lily could remember the day that she first got her letter. Unlike most of Hogwart's students, muggles receive theirs from a delivery person from the school. Professor McGonagall delivered hers personally. Her mother had cried, and said that she had always thought that there was something special about her youngest daughter. Her father had paced the room, and Petunia stormed out angrily muttering about what rubbish it all was.  
  
"I think that it's fantastic that you are doing something that very few other girls your age get to do." Her mother began. "I miss you terribly at times, your father does too, but we understand that you get to experience some of the most wonderful things that the world has to offer, and that the world has no idea about. Please don't do that, dear, if Petunia were to see you…"  
  
Lily was absentmindedly switching a teacup in front of her back and forth between the teacup and a white mouse. "Sorry, Mom."  
  
"That's alright, dear. I love when you do magic, it just upsets your sister so." Lily's mother put down the knife she was chopping dates with. "What's this all about?"  
  
"It's just that, I don't know if I want to go back to school this year. I was thinking that I would like to go to a normal school, like the other girls my age are doing." Lily sighed. "You know, be a secretary when I get out, or a doctor, or something like that."  
  
"Oh," said Lily's mother, a little surprised. "What brought this on?"  
  
Lily hadn't told her parents about her abduction the year before. They wouldn't understand, because she could not understand. Why was Voldemort after her? Was she scared to go back? Damn straight. Why should she go back, when if she did, she and all of the people that she loved and cared about might die? "Well, I just feel left out of everything that Petunia is doing here. She seems that she is having so much fun, and her friends are so much fun. I just don't think that Hogwarts is right for me anymore."  
  
"Well, Lily," her mother seemed to be choosing her words carefully. "I can't tell you what to do. You have to do that on your own. All that I can tell you is, listen to your heart. This is a weighty decision that you are placing on it. You'll choose the right one in the end, because, after all, whatever you choose, you'll make the best of it. And whichever that is, your father and I will support you and help you through it."  
  
Lily smiled and stood up. She walked around the counter, and hugged her mother. "Thanks mom, I needed that."  
  
Lily left the kitchen, and went to her room. When she got there, there were three owls standing on her bed, dodging Glitch, and waiting for her. One was from Hogwarts, one from her friend Ana, and one from James. She took all three letters from the owls and they flew off to where ever it is that owls fly off to.  
  
She opened the letter from Ana first.  
  
  
Dear Lily,  
  
I just had a visit from Sirius and James. Are you seriously not coming back to school this year? I can't believe it! You can't just leave me with these four guys to deal with! They'll drive me nuts! I'll have to send you pieces of them! Lily smiled at that thought. Suddenly receiving a package from Ana with James's ear and Sirius's finger in it. Oh, Lily you have to come back. James is heartbroken. Please, write me, tell me what's going on!!  
  
All my love,   
Ana.  
  
Lily set that letter aside, and opened the letter from Hogwarts.  
  
Dear Miss Evans,  
  
It is my express pleasure to inform you that you have been elected as Head Girl of Hogwarts Academy for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please note that your duties are enclosed along with an acceptance/denial form for you to use. Please send your answer back promptly so that we can process your form. Congratulations on your acceptable marks last year, and we look forward to seeing you again this year.  
  
Sincerely,  
Professor Minerva McGonagall.  
  
Lily sighed as she reread the last letter. Any other time, she would have been ecstatic to find that she was chosen as head girl. Now she didn't know what to think. She set that letter aside, and picked up the letter from James. Her hands shook a little as she unfolded it.  
  
  
Lily,  
  
How are you? My summer has been just great until I received this little letter that you sent me. What's going on? See other people? There is no one else for me except for you. Lily, you're killing me here! How could you be thinking of not coming back to Hogwarts? What would you do? How could you survive knowing what you know? Lily laughed. Only James couldn't imagine that there is life without magic since he has never experienced it. Lily, I don't know what you're thinking, I can only imagine. But if you're thinking that by not coming back to school because you think that Voldemort will leave us alone, you've got another thing coming. He still wants you, for some reason that I don't know. He knows that you have wizarding friends that helped you escape, and that puts the rest of us in danger whether or not you come back. We didn't risk our necks to save you just so you could chicken out on us now. I love you Lily, I don't want to lose you, and Voldemort is still after you. Do you really think that he'll stop just because you've decided to live as a muggle? You need to come back to school just because you are more protected here! You've only got one year left, and after that, have your peaceful Muggle life. I don't care. Leave me, leave our friends, but don't waste six years of schooling just because you are afraid. We will protect you. I promise you that. Nothing will happen to you. Come back, Lily, the school year won't be the same without you. I won't be the same without you. Besides, who is going to protect Sirius from Ana?  
  
Love,  
James  
  
P.S. I got elected Head Boy. Sirius, Remus and Peter are soooo jealous.  
  
Lily laughed at this last part. There is a knock on her door, and Petunia walks in just as Lily looks up. Petunia looks at Lily, sitting on her bed, reading letters in that strange parchment paper wizards use. "Get dressed." Petunia barks. "I have a date with Toby's cousin, a Vernon Dursley, and the only way that Toby will go, is if you go with us. I think that he's sweet on you."  
  
"Petty, I don't think that I 'm up to dating right now." Lily looks at the letters on her lap. "On second thought, I think I will. Give me ten minutes." Petunia walks out of Lily's room, smiling. It's going to be great having Lily home this year.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Toby and Vernon arrive at Lily's house. Toby has a bouquet of orange lilies, and Vernon has a box of chocolates. Lily and Petunia's father lets them in, and escorts them to the sitting room to wait for his daughters.   
  
A couple of minutes later, Lily and Petunia walk down the stairs giggling. Toby and Vernon stand up. "Lily, you look beautiful. Let me introduce my cousin Vernon. Vernon, this is my Lily. Look, but don't touch."   
  
A knock sounded at the door right as Vernon was walking over to take Lily's hand. Lily's father got up to answer it, and Vernon brought Lily's hand up to his lips. He placed a small kiss on the back of her hand. "A pleasure to meet such a lovely young lady."  
  
This was the sight to greet James as Lily's father opened the door. His eyes widened in shock, then narrowed in anger. He pushed past Lily's startled father and walked into the sitting room. "Just the idea that there may be someone else, hmmm?" James's voice was deep and foreboding. "Well, pal," James brushed past Lily and marched up to Vernon, pointing an accusing finger at him. "That's my girlfriend, you're kissing, and I'd prefer it that you don't do it again!"  
  
"James, you have the wrong idea!" Lily gasped. "He's not kissing me, we had just been introduced by his cousin, Toby!"  
  
James looked at Vernon, then at Lily, and finally, his eyes came to rest on Toby, who was clutching the orange lilies with such a death grip that several of the stems were broken and most were crushed. "If she's your girlfriend, what is she doing going out on a date with me?"  
  
James's eyes narrowed, and his body tensed as if he would spring on Toby at another word. Toby was stockier that James was, but James was at least a head taller than he was. His eyes darted from Toby to Lily. "I was beginning to wonder that myself." James said sternly. "Goodbye, Lily." James spun on his heel, and walked past Lily's father who was still holding onto the front door as if it depended on him to stay upright. James stormed out the door, and pulled it out of Lily's father's hand, slamming it shut behind him.  
  
"James, wait!" Lily rushed after him. When she got outside the door, he had disappeared. She looked at the sky for his broomstick. The sky was empty except for a few birds that had been disturbed by the slamming of the door. "I wonder when you learned to disapperate." Lily said to herself.  



	3. A Letter From Remus

Chapter Three  
  
  
  
After a very tense date with Toby and his cousin Vernon, Lily and Petunia sat in Petunia's bedroom brushing their hair and painting their nails. "What do you think of Vernon, Petunia?" Lily asked.  
  
"I don't know, Lily," Petunia said. "He seems sweet, but he is a little stuffy. I wonder what he'll be like on our second date. What did you think of him, Lils?  
  
Lily didn't really care for Vernon, but she didn't want to upset her sister. "I think that he is just wonderful, Petty. That is, if you like him." God, I hope that she doesn't.   
  
"I'm glad that you're staying home this year. We're going to have so much fun!" Petunia had plans all laid out for what they would do this year. Christmas dances, proms, Petunia knew everything that they were going to do.  
  
"I haven't made up my mind yet if I'm going to stay or not," Lily said quietly. She knew that this would grievously upset Petunia. "I've invested six years into this school, I don't want to blow it all over a silly boy."  
  
"But, Lily," Petunia began.  
  
"I'm sorry, Petunia," Lily stated. "I'm really tired right now. I think that I'm going to go to bed." Lily hopped off of Petunia's bed, and left the room.   
  
When Lily got to her room, there was an owl waiting on her bed. She recognized it as Hollis, Remus's family owl. She took the letter from his leg and sat down on the bed and gave a heavy sigh. Remus, please. Don't stress me too. She opened the letter and began to read.  
  
  
  
Dearest Lily,  
  
How are you doing? I've heard from James and he said that you had spent most of your summer at the beach. Was it very warm there? My family took me on a tour of France, and I've had a ball. There was the neatest wizarding shop a little was away from Notre Dame in Paris. You would've loved it there. I bought your birthday present there, but I'm not going to tell you a thing about it, no matter how much you bug me. And don't forget, I know how to block that telling charm, so don't even think about trying that on me.  
  
Anyway, James said that you may not be coming back to school this fall. I know that it is your decision, and what ever you do I will stand by you (No matter what James may say). I hope that you decide to come back though. I'll miss you too much! You haven't found another boyfriend, have you? I was hoping that once you were through with James that you might give me a try. Ha ha. (Don't tell him that, he'll hex me)  
  
Please write back, even if you just want to talk. I'll be at your door as fast as my broomstick can carry me, if you need me. I won't pressure you like I imagine James and Ana are doing.  
  
Love much,  
Remus.  
  
  
  
Oh, Remus, thank you so much. You are just what I needed right now. Looking up, Lily could see that Hollis was still sitting on her bed, stretching his wings. "Would you mind waiting until I can write a short note back to Remus?" The owl hooted softly in reply.  
  
Lily jumped up and grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment.  
  
  
  
Darling Remus,  
  
Your letter couldn't have come at a better time. Do you think that you could be here at ten tomorrow? I desperately need to talk to someone. I have no one that I can talk to here that knew what happened at school last year. I would talk to James, but he came over today, and now he is probably furious with me.   
  
Thank you for being my friend,  
Lily.  
  
  
  
Lily rolled up her letter and tied it with a wide green ribbon and tied it to Hollis's leg. She then opened her window wide and gestured towards it. The owl spread his great wings, and in a few flaps, he was out the window and out of sight in the dark moonless night. Lily changed into her pajamas, and climbed into bed. Her cat Glitch jumped up at her feet, kneaded the blanket, turned in about a dozen circles and lay down. Lily lay awake and listened to the sounds coming from outside her bedroom window. Lily heard crickets chirping, an owl hooting softly in the distance, even the sounds of cars driving down the road seemed extra hushed, as if the engines were whispering. As Lily lay listening to these sounds, she slowly drifted off into a slumber.  
  
Lily slept fitfully that night. Lily dreamt of the woman, Mary, who had been her serving girl when she thought her name was Violet and that she was engaged to marry the strange Tom Riddle. In Lily's dream, she was floating in front of her maid, Mary, who was sitting in a cold, dark dungeon, crying. Her once meticulously clean maid's uniform was dirty and in tatters. She was barefoot, and sitting on the cold stone floor. The dress hung largely around her as if she had lost a lot of weight in a short period of time.   
  
Mary had her knees pulled up to her chest, and her arms crossed on top of them with her head buried in the gap between her chest and her forearms. Dirty clumps of hair framed her shoulders, pulled out from what used to be a very tight bun on top of her head. Her shoulders bobbed up and down, in a silent cry. Suddenly, Mary's head came up and she looked Lily right in the eyes. "Mum?" She said questioningly.  
  
Lily awoke with a start. The sounds of crickets and the darkness of the moonless night were replaced with the chirping of birds going about their birdly business and the brightness of early morning. Lily rolled over and looked at the clock. It was seven a. m.  
  
After staring at the clock in disbelief for several minutes, Lily moved her feet the edge of the bed. Glitch had already gone downstairs to beg Lily's mother for his breakfast. Lily sat up and shook her head. She couldn't believe the dream that she had had or the fact that morning had come so quickly.  
  
After showering and dressing, she went downstairs to eat breakfast. Petunia was still in bed, and Lily planned to be outside waiting for Remus before she woke up. Lily ate a bowl of cereal and looked at the clock. 9:30. Remus should be here soon. Lily went to the front door and opened it. She could see her mother gardening outside along the walk. She looked up and waved. Lily smiled back and waved back. Then she looked to the sky. She could see a small dark shape going to land in the small wooded area not far from her house. She hollered to her mother that she was going for a walk, and headed off to that direction. On a second thought, she turned and ran back in the house to her room, and rummaged through her dresser to get her wand.   
  
In the wood behind her house, Lily listened to the birds chattering happily as she made her way to the center. She could make out a figure walking her way. Lily took out her wand and held it in a defensive stance as the figure drew closer. The figure stumbled and muttered a slight, "Damn!" Lily immediately recognized Remus's voice, and put her wand away.  
  
"Remus!" Lily ran towards him and threw her arms around him. "I've missed you!"  
  
"Lily, girl. How are you doing?" Remus placed a short kiss on the top of her head.  
  
Lily hung her head, and muttered, "I've been better, Remus."  



	4. A Decision Made

Chapter Four  
  
  
  
Lily and Remus walked companionably along the path back to her home. They talked about everything that they had done all summer, and what they thought would happen at Hogwart's the next year. Remus had gone to Paris and seen the Quidditch World Cup. Lily, who had only been mildly interested in Quidditch, listened with half a heart as Remus chattered amicably. Finally, they reached Lily's house. Just as Lily was reaching for the doorknob on her front door, they could hear Petunia hollering in the house, "Mom, where did Lily go? Toby just called and he wants us all to go swimming today at his pool!" Lily made an about face, and headed back towards the wood where they had come.  
  
"What was that all about, Lils?" Remus asked. He thought that Lily liked her sister.   
  
"I just wanted to talk today, and I really didn't want to see Toby." Lily replied. "Before you ask, yes, I've been seeing Toby this summer, and yes, James knows about him, and no, he's not too happy about it."  
  
Remus reached into his robes, and pulled a backpack out from underneath them. "I wondered if you had become a hunchback over the summer, Reme," Lily laughed.  
  
Remus laughed, and opened his backpack. Inside, he had a large blue and white checkered blanket that he spread on the forest floor. He then pulled several butterbeers out of his backpack, set them on the blanket, and set the backpack aside. The two sat down on the blanket, and opened a butterbeer each. "So, Lily, what's this really about? Why don't you want to come back to Hogwart's?" Remus asked.  
  
"Oh, Reme, I don't know where to begin," Lily put her forehead in her folded hands on her lap. "I'm really scared. For me, for you, for James, and everyone else. I know that Voldemort is after me, and that Hogwart's is the safest place for me to be, but I keep thinking that if I had never come to this school he wouldn't be after me. Then you all would be safe! I'm also afraid for my family. What if I go to school and he comes after them? I can't be here to protect them from him!"  
  
"Lils," Remus began, "Do you really think that your being here would protect them from the most evil wizard there ever has been? You're not even a fully trained witch yet! And you never will be unless you go back to school!" Remus paused and took a long drink off of his butterbeer. "I understand your fears," he continued. "Don't you think that I'm afraid too? Every year I go to that school, and I think to myself 'What if someone finds out about you this year? What if something else happened like what happened with Christina?' You know, I see her face every time that I close my eyes. I wonder about the fear that she must have felt when she faced me? That I couldn't control myself, and the screams that she must have had as I ravaged her lifeless body? But I don't let those kinds of fears keep me from going to school and learning what is destined to be? I know that I am going to be a werewolf. I know that Voldemort might come and take everything important to me away. But what I know most of all is, that if I don't reach the end of my wizarding training, that I will always be defenseless against him. The only way that we can learn to fight him is to finish our training, and stand up to fight against him. Aren't you in the least bit resentful and want to seek revenge against him for what he did to you? I know that James is. He's already been talking to the Ministry about joining when he gets out of school. He and Sirius are all ready to take up arms against him. I plan on joining them. Ana's ready too. We need you, we need you to join us."  
  
Lily's mind reeled at the thought of James and Sirius fighting wand to wand with Voldemort and his supporters. She and Remus sat and finished their butterbeers in silence. Lily looked at her watch. It was now four o'clock. She had to be going soon. "Remus, thank you for coming here today. I really can't tell you how much this meant to me. Write James, and tell him that I miss him. I don't think that he wants to hear from me right now."  
  
"Will I see you at Platform 9 & ¾?" Remus asked.  
  
"I don't know," Lily answered. "I guess that I'll see you when I see you. But I plan to hold you at your words about that you will stand by me whatever I choose to do."  
  
"You can always depend on my word, Lily Evans." Remus and Lily both stood up, and Lily helped him fold up his blanket and pick up the now empty butterbeer bottles. They hugged, and Remus mounted his broomstick. "I hope to see you in London, Lily."  
  
"I'll miss you, Remus." Lily said as she began to walk back to her home.  
  
  
Petunia met Lily at the front door. "Where have you been all day? Toby wanted us to come over and swim, and now he must think that we blew him off altogether."  
  
"I went on a walk, and I found a friend form school," Lily replied, ignoring the scathing look that passed over Petunia's face that she always got when she mentioned her school. "I suppose that I just lost track of time. I'm sorry for worrying you, Petty."  
  
Petunia's eyes softened a bit. "Well, that's okay. I'll call Toby and see if we can all go to the cinema this evening after dinner." With that, Petunia trounced off to call Toby and Vernon.   
  
Lily leaned against the doorjamb. She had yet to walk through the door as Petunia barred it from her entry with her small frame. She watched as Petunia picked up the phone and dialed. Then Lily walked in the door and walked upstairs. She went into her room, and placed her wand back in its hiding place. She then walked over to the mirror and picked up her hairbrush. Petunia called from the bottom of the stairs, "Lily! Vernon got a new job at a drill factory, and he wants to treat us all to dinner to celebrate! Put on a nice dress and some makeup, he's taking us to Chez Monique, and they'll be here in twenty minutes!" Chez Monique was one of the ritziest restaurants in town. Vernon must be especially excited for wanting to spend that much money. Lily sighed as she got out her dressiest skirt and blouse suit.  
  
Thirty minutes later, Toby, Lily, Petunia, and Vernon were all piled into Toby's father's car and were on their way to the restaurant. "Toby, guess what," Petunia said. "Lily's going to stay here for the year. She'll be going to school with the rest of us!"  
  
"Really, Lily?" Toby asked, surprised. "That's fantastic!"   
  
"I haven't made up my mind completely yet, Petunia," Lily said. "I'm just making some decisions right now about what I want to do with my life."  
  
"Oh, posh, Lily," Petunia began. "You know that you'd be better off staying here. There's nothing at that school that you can't get along without that's here."  
  
"Let's not talk about that right now, Petty," Lily spat out. "We're at the restaurant. Let's enjoy Vernon's treat."  
  
************  
  
After a lovely dinner, and a good movie, Lily, Petunia, Toby and Vernon were driving home. The subject of whether or not Lily was going to stay home for school wasn't brought up again. They arrived at the girls' home and Toby shut off the car engine. Vernon got out to walk Petunia to the door. Lily was reaching for the door handle to let herself out as Toby put his hand on Lily's to stall her.  
  
"Lily," Toby's warm brown eyes met Lily's sharp green ones. "Have you really not made up your mind as to where you're going to school at this year?"  
  
"I think that I've made my decision, but I'm not one hundred percent sure." Lily sighed. "I have a little more thinking to do."  
  
"Well, let me see if I can help you with your decision," Toby said as he leaned over. He searched Lily's eyes for consent, and didn't find any; he only found indecision there. Proceeding anyway, his lips found hers. Very softly, with small plucking bites, he tried to coax Lily into kissing him back. All Lily could think about was James. Finally, Toby gave up. "You've made your decision, haven't you, Lily?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Toby. I think that I have." Lily leaned her head back against the headrest of the seat behind her. "You'll find the right girl out there, Toby. I'm just not her."  
  
"Well, at least say that you'll write to me from that school of yours." Toby started the engine of his car. "Maybe through letters, I can convince you to come home after term ends to stay for good."  
  
Lily smiled. "I promise to write. But don't waste your time waiting for me, Toby, I'm not worth that." Lily got out of the car and walked up the lane to her house. Vernon was kissing Petunia just outside the front door. "Vernon, I think that Toby is ready to leave now." Petunia shot her a harsh glance, and Lily giggled as she went in the door, and up the stairs to her room. She got out a piece of parchment and found the form for being head girl in her dresser drawer right next to her wand. She took both out, and filled the form in, telling Professor McGonagall that she would feel honored to be Head Girl in her final year at Hogwart's. She then held her wand high in the air, and soon, a gray post owl was tapping at her window. She tied the letter to it's leg, and dropped a few knuts in the pouch tied to the other leg.  



	5. The Hogwart's Express

Chapter Five  
  
  
  
James could hear the whistle of the Hogwart's Express as he walked through the barrier between platforms Nine and Ten. Behind him, he pulled his trunk carrying his clothes and books for the next year. He let go of it with a loud thump and looked around himself. All around him were the familiar faces, and a few new ones that were bound to the same destination that he was. He searched the crowd for a certain red headed girl, that wasn't there. He sighed and looked for Sirius, Remus and Peter. He found them, standing together, and walked over to their direction.   
  
"Oy! What are you guys up to?" James grinned for the first time in weeks, although it was a false grin. "Are we all ready for another year of trouble?"  
  
"Sure enough, Jamsie," Sirius laughed as he ducked a punch from his friend.  
  
"I told you not to call me that!" James said with mock anger.  
  
"Any word from Lily, James?" Peter asked.  
  
Sirius, and Remus both punched Peter hard in the arm. "Owww! You just said not to mention that Lily dumped him!" Peter whined.  
  
"Sorry, James," Remus said. "Since he went to America with his parents, we wanted to clue him in before you got here."  
  
"That's alright, boys," James sighed. "I'm sure the whole school will know about it before the Sorting Ceremony is over. Anyway, shall we find a compartment?"  
  
The boys all boarded the train and found a compartment. A few minutes later, a knock sounded on their door, and Ana Marie Croft strolled in. "Any chance of getting some help getting my trunk in here, guys?" Ana flashed them a bright smile. Sirius and James both jumped up and grabbed her trunk by both ends.  
  
"Jeez, Ana, what've you got in here, anyway, a dead body?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Nah, just a coffin for one, Sirius. Keep it up, and you'll be the occupant!" Ana laughed.  
  
Just then, the air brakes on the train blew off some steam, and the train gave a sharp jolt forward. Outside their compartment, they could hear a person struggling with something large, and a cat mewling in complaint. "Sounds like someone may not make it to their compartment without help before the train gets moving if they don't have some help. I'll be right back, kids." James left the compartment and ran smack into the red haired girl he was searching for at the station. "Lily?"  
  
Lily's bright green eyes met James's dark ones. "Hello, James. How was your summer?"  
  
James turned around and walked back into his compartment. On an after thought, he spun around and marched back out into the passageway. "Oh, my summer was just great," he said sarcastically. "Right after the end of the greatest year of my school career where I risk life and limb to save the girl that I love, she writes to tell me that she leaving me for another guy, and that she didn't want to be a witch anymore and wanted to go live a "normal" life. Now, I finally come to terms with that, and here she is, wanting to act as if nothing was wrong and asking how my summer was. How could my summer not be great?"  
  
"Fine. If that's how you're going to be, I'll just find somewhere else to sit. Tell the guys that I said hello,"   
  
Lily picked up the end of her trunk, and opened the first compartment door that she came to. James watched as she entered it, and heard from the occupants from inside, "I hope to hell you aren't planning to ride all the way to Hogwarts in here, you dirty little mudblood." Unlucky for Lily, she had picked the compartment of Severus Snape, Lucious Malfoy, and Alasdair Eel.   
  
James pushed past Lily and walked up to Lucious, "For the last time, don't call her that!"  
  
Lucious, Severus and Alasdair all stood up. Lucious walked up to James until they were almost touching noses. "Your friends aren't here to bail you out this time, Potter," he sneered.  
  
"No, but I'll stand by him," Lily's eyes narrowed as Severus and Alasdair circled behind her. They grabbed her by each arm just as Lucious pointed his wand at James and cried, "Petrificus Totalus!" James's arms snapped to his sides, and he fell backwards onto the seat, flipped over, and landed face down on the floor.  
  
"Oh, I don't think that you want to miss this, Potter," Lucious laughed merrily. He bent and rolled James over and propped him up against the seat. Then he stood up and walked over to Lily. He ran his hands over her face, through her hair, and slid them around her back to come to rest on her buttocks.   
  
"You're going to regret this, Malfoy," Lily uttered.  
  
"Oh, I don't think so. You know, for a mudblood, you really are quite lovely," Lucious laughed. "My father would kill me for saying such a thing, but you know that I am right, don't you?" Lucious left one hand on her buttocks, and the other entwined in her hair, forcing the back of her head forward to meet his lips. He kissed her hard, and pulled away laughing. "Think you'll fight me? By the time we get to Hogwarts, you'll be begging me to kiss you like this." He laughed again as her eyes closed as he pressed his lips to hers again. His laughs soon turned to screams as he pulled away. His lips were now blistered. Severus and Alasdair both dropped her arms; their hands were now blistered as well. Lily, with her eyes still closed, reached down and grasped James's hand. He stood up as if he were never affected by a curse and followed Lily out of the compartment. On his way out, he picked up her trunk.  
  
Out in the passageway, James spun Lily around. Her eyes were still closed, and her breathing was shallow. He gave her a little shake, and she opened her eyes. He caught her just as her knees gave way beneath her. "Jesus, Lily," he groaned as he lowered her to the floor. He went over and opened the door to his compartment and pushed her trunk inside.  
  
"Who was in the hallway, James?" Remus asked.  
  
"You missed the snack cart, but she said that she would be back," Sirius said. All four were deeply immersed in a game of exploding snap.   
  
James ignored their comments, and went back out into the passageway and picked up Lily's limp body. She groaned at the movement, and James laid her on the compartment seat just as Ana and Remus cried out, "Lily!" in unison.  
  
"Who did this too her?" Sirius asked.  
  
"She did it to herself," James replied and filled them in on what just happened in Malfoy's compartment as Ana worked to revive her friend.  
  
Lily began to come around, and she looked around at her friends. "Hello, guys," Lily smiled as she sat up. "I don't suppose that there is anything to drink, around here, is there?" Peter handed her a bottle of pumpkin juice that he had bought off of the snack cart witch. "Thanks, Peter." Lily downed the entire bottle in one drink. "I feel so much better."  
  
The Hogwarts Express began to slow as they pulled into the Hogsmeade station. Lily, James and the rest of their friends quickly changed into their robes, and walked out of their compartment. Through the crowd behind them, they could hear Severus and Alasdair complaining about the blisters on their hands. Laughing, they didn't notice the scathing look at their retreating backs coming from Lucious.  
  
  
A/N Thanks for the great reviews, guys. Please keep them coming, or I'll think that you don't like my story, and I'll quit writing it! Let me know what you think…..  



	6. Answered Questions

Chapter Six  
  
  
  
Lily couldn't sleep. She lay awake in her bed hours after the Sorting Ceremony, staring at the ceiling above her bed. She rolled over and flopped down on her stomach, accidentally kicking her cat (who gave a disgruntled "meow" at the disruption). Fifteen minutes later, Lily gave up and went downstairs to the Gryffindor common room to sit in front of the fire. When she got there, she noticed that she wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep.  
  
"James?" Lily asked. "Couldn't sleep either, huh?"  
  
James looked up, startled. He had been staring into the fire and went into that trance a person goes into when they are tired, but can't sleep. He looked at Lily for a few minutes before he recognized her. "No." He stated simply.  
  
"Are you still mad at me, James?" Lily's look was pleading. "Please don't be. I was just so afraid. I thought that it was for the best." A single tear began to well up in each eye.  
  
James opened his arms, and Lily flew into them. He wrapped them around her, and began to stroke her hair while laying his cheek on the top of her head. "No, I'm not mad anymore. I was at first, but down deep, I understood that you were scared. Seeing you on that train today just surprised me. I didn't think that you were coming back. I was miserable, but I had prepared myself for life without you. The guys were all pussyfooting around me, trying not to mention your name as if you had died or something. I didn't know how to react. A part of me wondered why you had left me, but another part knew that you were just trying to protect me. I was wondering what you were going to do with your life now, without using the magic you had learned. I imagined you getting married to that guy that was kissing your hand, having children, and living a happy life without me. I wanted to die without you. I was just getting used to the fact that I wasn't going to be with you this year. Then I saw you, and all of the emotions built up inside me, and I didn't know how to react. So, I got angry first. That was the first emotion that surfaced. I didn't have time to rejoice in the fact that you would be with me. That bastard Malfoy stopped all of the good feelings I would've had if I just had the time. If I had it to do over again…"  
  
"Shhh," Lily interrupted. "We've both done things that we wish that we could do over again. But that's over. We have to work with what we have now. There will always be the Malfoys and the Voldemorts of this world, but together, we can face them. I still love you, James. That's the main reason that I came back. I only thought to keep you safe by staying away from you. I know now that I need you to survive. When it came down to it, I knew that I could not survive without you. Please don't hate Toby, though, it's not his fault. I just had to try and find out if I could live without you to protect you. I don't want anything bad to happen to you because of me. I know that Voldmort is after me. I just don't want him to harm you in his quest to find me. I couldn't live if that happened. I love you James."  
  
"Let's not talk now, Lily," James squeezed his arms tighter around her. "Let's just be glad that we're back together." Lily and James lay that way for a while before Lily drifted off to sleep.   
  
Sleep still eluded James. He looked down at Lily's sleeping form. *I wonder…* he thought. *I wonder if we will ever get away from the threat of Voldemort.* With these thoughts in his head, James drifted off to slumber also.  
  
***********  
  
That's how they were found the next morning. Remus came down the stairs and saw two huddled figures sitting together on the couch in front of the fire and muttered to himself, "Well, at least those two have gotten back to normal." He smiled and walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
The portrait door swung shut behind Remus with a loud, "Slam!" that woke Lily and James up with a start. James looked up at the window and saw the first rays of daylight creeping through. He nudged Lily, "You awake there?"   
"Yes, but I don't want to be," Lily murmured while she nuzzled James's chest. She closed her eyes as James laughed.  
  
"Well, you might want to be when you find out that it is almost dawn, darling," James laughed even harder when her head popped up alerted. She looked around, startled. "No one is up… yet. I think that we should be going though." James and Lily then quickly rushed upstairs and got dressed for the day.  
  
Later, at breakfast, Ana laughed at Lily, "If you fall asleep in your eggs, I'm not going to save you." Lily yawned in response making Ana laugh again.  
  
James reached over and lifted Lily's plate from in front of her. He shook them under her nose, "These are not a pillow!" The entire table blew up with laughter.   
  
Lily looked up at James, "How is it that you are so wide awake this morning? Did I miss something last night?" Lily's face reddened when she thought about what she had said. The entire table exploded with laughter once again.  
  
This time James reddened at Sirius said, "Damn, James, is it that bad that she misses stuff?" James turned beet red as he grabbed Lily's hand and they both ran from the Great Hall.  
  
"Atta boy, James!" Sirius hollered after them. "Show her what she missed last night!"   
  
Lily and James laughed as they ran straight for the Gryffindor common room. Once through the fat lady ("Excelsior!") they stopped in front of the fire where they had spent the night. "Well, that was embarrassing, wasn't it?" James laughed. "Let's not do that again."  
  
"Oh, I don't know," Lily said. "Everyone else sure had fun."  



	7. The Prank

Chapter Seven  
  
  
  
"The boys have been acting awfully funny today, haven't they, Lily?" asked Ana later that week, before bed. "Do you think that they are up to something?"  
  
"I don't think, I know," Lily replied cheekily. "They're planning something, but James won't tell me a thing. They have been up to something for days. I think that they are about to pull something hilarious, but I don't know what." Lily frowned. "I wish that they'd let me in on it."  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find out soon enough," Ana flopped down on her bed. "Whew! I'm exhausted. We're repotting mandrakes in herbology, and they do not want to go into their new pots. Jeremy Figg's mandrake struggled so much, he got a black eye from it!"  
  
Lily laughed, "I'm glad that I don't have to take that class. It sounds like too much work. I'll stick to my charms class." Lily looked at the clock beside her bed. "Which I'll be late to if I don't get to sleep soon!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"Peter, wake up," Remus shook Peter's shoulder. "Peter, are you coming?"  
  
"Mmmrreefferrpp," Peter responded. He rolled over and started chewing on his pillow.  
  
"Peter, are you coming or not?" Sirius said as he filled his knapsack. He looked over at his sleeping friend.  
  
"I don't want any breakfast today, mom, just let me sleep five more minutes," Peter rolled back over.  
  
"Oh, leave him. He's not going to get up," James pulled his invisibility cloak from its hiding place and shook it. "Besides, we need to get going."   
  
Sirius and Remus nodded their assent. The three boys stole out of their dormitory room, silently descended the stairs to the Gryffindor common room, out the portrait hole, and towards the Slytherin common room opening. Under the invisibility cloak, they waited.  
  
Their waiting wasn't for very long. Soon, a Slytherin third year came along and muttered the password, allowing entry into the Slytherin common room. Once inside, the boys got to work. First, after making sure that the common room was empty (the Slytherin third year had gone straight upstairs to his dormitory room), James whipped the cloak off of himself, Sirius and Remus.   
  
Sirius went over to the fireplace, and Remus began turning over the green and silver rugs on the floor. James went over to the foot of the staircase leading to the dormitory rooms and began muttering an incantation.   
  
Remus took a bluish-yellow substance from a jar he was carrying and poured it onto the floor under where the rugs had been. He then covered the substance with the rugs he had overturned.  
  
Sirius opened his knapsack, and took what looked like ordinary logs from it. He then took the logs that were in the fireplace waiting for a house elf to come and light it in the morning and put them back in his knapsack. He placed the logs from his knapsack on the grate. Finished, he went over and watched James finish his spell.  
  
James's brow furrowed in concentration. He tapped his wand on each of the banisters on either side of the stairs. He turned to look at Sirius, "Are we all done, then?"  
  
"Almost, Prongs," Sirius looked over at Remus as he was turning over the last of the rugs. "Only one last thing to do."  
  
Sirius went over to the largest armchair in the room and dropped down on his knees in front of it. Once again, he reached into his knapsack. Digging around the bottom of it, he pulled out what he had been looking for, and lay it under the chair. Looking down at the small silver box under the chair, Remus asked, "What's that, Padfoot?"  
  
Sirius stood up and smiled evilly, "That, my dear Moony, is a surprise. Trust me, you'll like it."  
  
"If you say so," Remus replied. Unexpectedly, a door could be heard slamming, announcing the arrival of the house elf that was in charge of lighting the morning fires. "Let's get out of here!" Remus whispered.  
  
James picked up his invisibility cloak. The boys huddled together and covered themselves up with it. They crept over to the Slytherin door and snuck out into the hallway outside. Quickly, they went up to the Gryffindor tower and went back to their dormitory hiding muffled laughter the entire way. Once in their dormitory room, they went to bed rather quickly. None of them noticed that Peter was not in his bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning, the boys were surprisingly already at the breakfast table before the girls came downstairs. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were sitting down and eating their porridge when Lily and Ana came in rubbing the sleep from their eyes.   
  
"Whoa, what are you guys doing here?" Ana asked. "You guys usually don't turn up until five minutes before classes start!"  
  
"Umm," Sirius began. "We've finally realized the importance of having a well balanced breakfast before classes?"  
  
"Sure, guys," Lily said. "What's going on?"  
  
"Just sit down, be quiet, and watch. You'll catch on soon enough," James's eyes were twinkling with merriment as he spoke.  
  
The girls didn't have to wait for long. Laughter erupted throughout the Great Hall. A troupe of surly looking Slytherins entered the Great Hall sporting red hair and golden robes. They stood around the Slytherin table staring at each other. One by one, they sat down with great difficulty amid the snickers from the other students. James, Sirius, and Remus exploded with laughter.  
  
The snickers died however, when Lucius, Severus and Alasdair walked in. Although they were decked out with flaming hair and golden robes, the expressions on their faces were severe enough to subside all but the Marauder's laughter. When they took their seats, they did so without the added difficulty that plagued their Slytherin brethren. Their eyes also never left the Gryffindor's table.  
  
Lily felt a cold shiver of dread creep up her spine. Lucius's gaze was so penetrating, he reminded her of someone from the past that she could not get out of her mind. There was just something about those eyes… Lily got up from the table and made her way back to the Gryffindor common room, her breakfast left untouched.  



	8. Paybacks

I can't believe that it's been six months since I've written my last chapter! Welcome to the New Year! Where did all of the time go? Anyway, on with the show!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It all belongs to JKR.  
  
Lily awoke from her sleep, with a start. She was disoriented as she stared up at the ceiling above her bed. Suddenly, she remembered where she was. This was the fifth time this month that Lily had awoken this way. It was very early in the morning, even before the sun came up. She could hear the soft snores coming from her roommates' beds. Knowing that she wouldn't get anymore sleep that night, Lily put on her robe and slid her feet into her slippers. Softly padding down to the Gryffindor common room, Lily sat in a chair by the fireplace with a book that she had brought from her bedside table. House elves bustled about busily, getting the common room ready for a new day.   
  
Lily jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. "ACK!"   
  
"Take it easy, Lily, it's just me," said Remus. "I know why I'm up so early, why are you down here already?"  
  
"Hi, Remus," replied Lily. "I woke up and I couldn't sleep anymore. I had a bad dream. Glad to see you back."  
  
"I'm glad to be back, Lil," Remus plopped down in a chair a little way away from Lily. "Do you want to talk about your dream? You know it usually helps. I know that I keep having this bad dream about starving to death…. I'm usually sitting across from Sirius and he keeps taking everything I'm about to put in my mouth before I can eat it."  
  
Lily laughed, "I can see him doing that. I'd be scared too. But this dream that I keep having…. I don't know what it's about. When I wake up, all that I can remember is a bright green light. It must be a bad dream, because every time I have it, I wake up terrified." Lily sighed. "I just wish that I could remember more, because then maybe I could do something about it."  
  
Lily and Remus sat in a ponderous silence for a few minutes when they heard the portrait door swing open. Both of their heads turned towards the door, and they saw Lucius, Snape, and Alasdair creep in. Ducking quickly behind the sofa, Lily whispered to Remus, "What are they doing in here?"  
  
Remus whispered back, "I don't know, but it can't be anything good. Let's watch them for a minute or two."  
  
"Over there is the girl's dorm. Which way to the boy's dorm, Alasdair?" Lucius whispered.   
  
"I think that it is this way. Do you have the rope, Snape?" Alasdair asked.  
  
"I'm ready, just don't forget what you're supposed to do. After we get Potter, Black and Lupin tied up, we go to the girls dorm and get that mudblood and her friend. Lucky for us, Pettigrew is in the hospital wing, with his unfortunate bout of Montezuma's Revenge," laughed Snape.  
  
"What did you put in his dinner, Snape?" Lucius asked. "He was disabled almost immediately!"  
  
"Just a little mix of some of my favorite potions," grinned Snape. "It was amusing to see him running for the lavatory, wasn't it?"   
  
The intruders' conversation trailed off as they climbed the stairs to the boys' dormitory. Lily and Remus jumped up from their hiding place. "What should we do, Lily?" Remus asked.  
  
"I'm going to get Ana, then we three can go up and surprise the intruders. We have to be fast, however, once they discover that you are not in your bed, they're sure to abort their plan, and I intend to get them before they can get us." Lily rushed up the stairs to the girls' dormitory, and within minutes a sleepy-eyed Ana, and a vehement Lily were downstairs.  
  
The three crept up the stairs, just as they heard muffled voices coming from the boys' room. Lily looked around the corner, and saw that James and Sirius were already tied up to chairs in the middle of the room.  
  
"They've already got James and Sirius, here's what we're going to do. Ana, you get Snape. Stun him or stupefy him. I'll get Lucius, and Alasdair is yours, Remus. We've only got one shot at this, guys, make it a good one." Lily, her face determined, rushed into the room, followed closely by Remus and Ana.  
  
"Stupefy!" shouted the three in unison. James and Sirius's eyes widened in surprise, the other three in shock, right before they slipped to the floor. Quickly, Remus and Lily untied the two boys.   
  
"What should we do with them?" asked Lily.   
  
"I have a great idea," said Sirius, with a gleam in his eye.  
  
*************  
  
A few hours later, the whole Gryffindor house was buzzing when Professor McGonagall stepped through the portrait hole. Walking over to a crowd of students, she asked, "What is so important going on here, that none of the Gryffindor students have been able to make it to breakfast yet?" As the crowd parted to make room for their head of house, Professor McGonagall gasped. There on the rug in front of the fireplace were three naked boys, laying within arm's reach of each other, covered in whipped cream, and laying with contented smiles on each of their faces.  
  
A/N I hope at least some of you remember me. I've had computer problems for the past six months and have found it extremely difficult to do anything except check email. It has made my life a living hell. If you find part of this story confusing, please let me recommend my other story, the prequel to this one, The Best Times of Our lives. It may make more sense. Thank you for reading, and as always, review, review, review!! ~~Ryn 


End file.
